Relájate
by Thxzein
Summary: Desde los incidentes con el ghost en la aldea de Konoha Sai ha estado muy ocupado, tanto que su cansancio comienza a notarse y sabe que no podrá ocultarlo de su esposa. [SaiIno, capítulo único]


**"Relájate"**

Llevaba mucho tiempo esforzándose.

Quería averiguar lo más pronto posible sobre la identidad de quien estaba haciendo estragos en la aldea, el séptimo le había confiado el trabajo y él no quería decepcionarlo, además de que quería ayudar a la persona que estaba tras de todo eso.

Sabía que era de Raíz, y como un ex ANBU de raíz, Sai quería ayudar a esa persona a salir de su oscuridad, tal y como lo habían hecho con él.

— Aún no... — un shinobi se le acercó titubeante.

— Esto está tomando tiempo — respondió cruzado de brazos tomando una bocanada de aire, comenzaba a sentirse mal por el estrés y las pocas horas del sueño, ahora entendía un poco el cansancio con el que pasaba Naruto en ocasiones.

— Sai-san, nosotros seguiremos aquí, por favor vaya a casa y descanse — sugirió un castaño que veía aquella reluciente máquina que no paraba de descodificar.

— ¿Pero qué hay de ustedes? — cuestionó sintiendo sus párpados algo pesados.

— Nuestros relevos vendrán pronto, también descansaremos, no es bueno esforzarse tanto — sonrió el ninja transmitiéndole confianza al azabache. Sai dudó por unos segundos, al final terminó accediendo, con la condición de que le dieran una copia de los informes y evidencias para seguir con su trabajo en la comodidad de su casa.

Salió del lugar y en un par de minutos ya se encontraba en casa, abrió la puerta y una bonita rubia que le gustaba identificar como su esposa corrió a la entrada con emoción, llevaba puesto delantal y lo recibió con una sonrisa.

— Bienvenido a casa cariño, llegas justo a tiempo para la cena.

— Hola Ino — saludó de manera simple; estaba cansado y trataba de disimular tal estado ante ella.

— ¿Quieres cenar? — preguntó dudosa Ino, por lo general Sai le regalaba una de sus características sonrisas cuando llegaba.

— Sí, por favor.

Estaba hambriento y sabía que no se concentraría si tenía el estómago vacío. Ino asintió y se dirigió a la cocina para servirle la cena a su esposo y a su hijo.

Sai caminó hasta la sala de estar donde Inojin jugaba viciosamente con su consola, a un lado se encontraban algunos pergaminos por lo que dedujo que anteriormente había estado practicando el jutsu que le había estado enseñando.

— Hola — saludó para sentarse en el suelo frente a la mesa, Inojin apagó su consola e imitó el acto de su padre.

— Hola papá, has venido temprano hoy.

— Sí, preferí trabajar aquí por los momentos.

Ino entró a la sala interrumpiendo la conversación, le sirvió la comida a ambos y seguidamente se sentó para también, poder cenar.

— ¡Gracias por la comida! — dijeron al unísono.

Sobre su escritorio yacía una taza de té y un folder con las evidencias que había estado recolectando durante las escenas de crímenes de este misterioso enemigo que circulaba por la aldea.

Llevaba un par de horas que seguía con lo suyo y de vez en cuando echaba una mirada furtiva al reloj para ver la hora, cada parpadeo era una tortura, quería que la respuesta le cayera del cielo inmediatamente pero debía tener paciencia, las cosas no eran así, todo tomaba su tiempo y este caso no era la excepción.

El sueño adormecía cada parte de su cuerpo lentamente, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su cabeza estaba apoyada en su brazo y sus ojos yacían cerrados, descansado.

Ino quien había terminado de lavar los platos decidió echar una mirada a lo que su marido estaba haciendo, la escena con la que se topó al abrir la puerta de aquella habitación exclusiva para los trabajos de Sai le pareció de lo más tierno.

Sigilosamente buscó una manta y lo arropó, depositando un beso sobre su pálida mejilla. Sonrió y de puntillas comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, hasta que una mano la detuvo, Ino se sorprendió al verlo deteniéndola.

— ¿Ino? — musitó con un hilo de voz.

— Lo siento cariño, no... No quería despertarte.

Sai sonrió y la atrajo hacia él para sentarla en sus piernas y esconder su rostro en el cuello de Ino.

— No me di cuenta de que había caído preso del sueño, no te preocupes.

— Haz estado esforzándote mucho últimamente Sai, relájate por favor — dijo la Yamanaka mientras acariciaba los cabellos oscuros de Sai con ternura.

— Supongo, que una noche de sueño me vendría bien.

Ino sonrió y beso nuevamente la mejilla de éste, lo ayudó a levantarse y abrazándolo lo llevó hasta la habitación que compartían para que pudieran dormir.


End file.
